criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Scott
Chief Christopher "Chris" Scott, serving as the Agency Chief of T.I.M.E., was murdered in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). His death was undone with the restoration of the original timeline in Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time), where he thus appeared as a quasi-suspect. Profile 65 years old as of 2029, Chief Scott has trained as a theoretical physicist and nuclear researcher prior to his transfer to T.I.M.E.. He has long gray hair and facial hair, as well as brown eyes. He wears a blue-and-gold police uniform suit with a golden triangle insignia embedded, all of which were over a blue shirt and a white tie. He also sports smart glasses over his right eye. A potential result of his past profession, he is more skilled with numbers than he is with words. Friendly, intelligent, yet he is absent-minded, Chief Scott likes intellectual puzzles and quiz shows on TV. He also plays the ukulele. At the time of his death in altered 2029, his beard had grown longer. He wore a brown suit with a blue shirt over a white T-shirt, as well as brown pants and dark blue shoes. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Chief Scott introduced himself to the player and told them that he was pleased to have them on his team. He then informed the player to a time disturbance in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE in Queen Cleopatra's palace and ordered the player to report to the time machine. Time's Up After arresting Nebet's killer, the team worked to restore the timeline by removing all traces of time travel from 47 BCE. After doing so, the team traveled to New York City, 2029. In order to see if the timeline had been restored, the team headed to T.I.M.E. headquarters. There, they saw Chief Scott alive and well, confirming that the timeline had been restored. Amy hugged him and told him that they had months to catch up on, confusing Chief Scott since, in his time, the team had only been gone a day. Amy and the player debriefed Chief Scott on their investigation in Ancient Egypt. He told the team that Benjamin Milo had made it back to 2029 with his time machine, suggesting that the judge would sentence him to 25 years. After telling the team that the vending machine had gotten rid of his favorite snack, he told the team that the timeline had been fixed. He then told the player that there was plenty more for them to learn at T.I.M.E. Murder details In the altered timeline, Chief Scott was found dead by the team in his apartment, his throat slashed. Due to the situation of the team being fugitives, Janis autopsied his body in his apartment kitchen, where she confirmed that the Chief had his throat slashed with an electric knife found near his body. She then revealed that she discovered traces of a carbonated drink splashed by the killer in the wound. After she cross-referenced many fizzy drinks, she was able to confirm that the killer spilled Rocket Sphinx on the throat wound. This meant the killer drank Rocket Sphinx. After the team confirmed the electric knife they found as the murder weapon, the player collected a sample from the electric knife and sent it to Theo. Theo, who had made his lab in the victim's bathroom, revealed that the sample was a mixture of beeswax and tallow, primary ingredients of leather conditioner for crocodile skin. Crocodiles were considered sacred to the Egyptians; therefore, it must've been a symbol of power in New Cairo. As the killer smudged their conditioner on the murder weapon, it meant the killer wore crocodile skin shoes. Relationship with suspects In the altered timeline, Chief Scott was fired from a research institute because he started researching particle physics due to him being convinced that time travel was possible. Since Anna Blanchard was his assistant, she was fired as well, resulting in her homelessness. He became a recluse afterward, eventually receiving the team's letter from New York, 1969, which made him sure that time travel was possible and grow paranoid of the world. When confronted by his brother, Emmett, over his paranoia, the two had a huge argument. The Chief's landlord, Abrax Tiakken, spied on him, claiming him to be a misfit although he had no proof that the Chief was breaking the law. The Chief had taxi driver Lenny Saunders drive him to strange places with shady individuals, angering him due to his awareness of his safety, and broke off his relationship with his neighbor, Rehema Tamun. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Abrax. Upon admitting to the murder, Abrax said that the Ptolemy Dynasty ordered him to kill Scott since he was considered a subversive element. Devoted to the regime, Abrax slit the Chief's throat with an electric knife. Upon recognizing them as wanted outlaws, Abrax tried to capture the team at knifepoint but Kai put him in a chokehold, knocking him out and allowing the team to tie him up. Abrax would be later left behind in the Chief's apartment bathroom tied up to be later discovered by the government. The team later found out that Scott was corresponding with the resistance, an organization determined to overthrow the Dynasty after receiving the letter from 1969. This might be the reason why the Ptolemys considered him as a subversive element, apart from researching time travel technology. Trivia *Chief Scott is the only non-main character to physically appear in three time periods of Travel in Time. *Chief Scott bears a resemblance to Alain Chabat, a French actor, director, screenwriter and television presenter. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Christopher-C292-1.png|Chief Scott, as he appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). CScottVictim.png|Chief Scott in the altered timeline, as he appeared in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). CScottTravelinTimeC322.png|Chief Scott, as he appeared in Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time). Christopher Scott's Body.PNG|Chief Scott's body in the altered timeline. AbraxinBathroom.png|Abrax Tiakken, Chief Scott's killer in the altered timeline. RamsesandShabaka.png|Ramses XLIII and Shabaka, the masterminds behind Chief Scott's murder in the altered timeline. EScottTravelinTime.png|Emmett Scott, Chief Scott's brother. RTamunTravelinTime.png|Rehema Tamun, Chief Scott's ex-girlfriend in the altered timeline. Promotional images CScottTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Quasi-suspects Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Chiefs